Dinner At The Durlsey's
by Tedd.E.Bare
Summary: Guess who's coming for dinner! no romance/pairings.


Vernon Dursley thought he was doing the right thing by investing in Orthodontic and Dentistry drills. Having expanded his company and received permission from the Department of Health Services, his company was going to branch off and create drills for medical purposes. Due to the cost of insurances he opted out of creating surgical drills, and instead bought a contract to supply Granger Dentistry with their drills. A mammoth task as there were a dozen Granger Dentistry's spread throughout London.

In an effort to secure the goodwill of the owners of the company, he invited the Grangers' over for dinner with his family. Knowing from previous experience, Vernon knew he couldn't leave the boy locked away in his room during the dinner. This time he might be tempted to make their food dance around the room doing a luau.

'We're having guests for dinner tonight.' Vernon growled at Harry after cornering him in the garden 'You're to be on your best behaviour as you're joining us.'

Harry looked at his large uncle in surprise, why had sixteen years of ignoring his nephew changed? Vernon glared at Harry once more before turning and walking back into the house, leaving Harry to continue weeding the flower beds.

[0]

Petunia was already in the kitchen, putting seasoning on the turkey and cutting the vegetables. 'Why is the boy going to be eating with us when we have important guests?' she asked her husband. Vernon's moustache bristled as he exhaled sharply. 'I figured he'd cause less trouble if we keep him in eye sight, besides these Grangers have a daughter Dudley's age who's coming. If she's unattached and sensible she'd compare the two and see that Dudley's a much more appropriate choice for a young lady.'

Petunia simpered at her husband's good thinking and reminded him to make sure Dudley got home before four o'clock so he had time to get ready. Vernon kissed her cheek and left for a meeting at work. As he started the engine to his car, he knew that it would be a good day.

[0]

Lunch came and went, unnoticed by Harry, and even though the searing hot summer sun burnt his neck, he kept at his task. The pain was gratifying, a relief from all the loss and the fighting in the wizarding world. The muggle world was calm and serene in comparison. As he dug out a particularly stubborn milk thistle he mulled over what his friends were doing. Ron would be playing backyard Quidditch with his brothers and sister, Neville was doing a summer Herbology course, Hermione was probably reading through libraries and bookshops, and Luna was away hunting for crumple-horned Snorkacks with her father in North Ireland.

A sharp tap from the kitchen window alerted him to his aunt, who was waving at him to come inside. He packed up the wheelbarrow of weeds and garden tools and took off his slightly dirty boots at the door before walking over to where his aunt was standing in the kitchen.

'Dudley will be home soon,' she said briskly, 'you're to get ready for dinner now so he can use the bathroom when he gets back, wear your good clothes.' Petunia said no more and turned her attention to the turkey that she had just placed in the oven. Rolling his eyes Harry climbed up the stairs to Dudley's small 'second bedroom' and got his things together.

[0]

On the other side of town, the Granger's had just gotten home from their dentist surgery, and announced to their daughter that they would be attending a dinner. Hermione asked which family it was and as they walked up the steps, Mrs Granger turned and said 'The Dursley's dearest, that drill company owner that snapped up the contract for dentistry equipment has invited us all for dinner. Be ready in an hour Hermione, and dress _nicely_.'

Hermione stood at the bottom of the stairs in shock. She would be going to Harry's place for dinner? She wondered if Harry would even be allowed to be seated at the table, especially since Ron had told her that at one point before second year Harry's bedroom window had bars put on it. She let out a hysterical giggle, remembering what Harry had said about his 'whale of a cousin'. she knew that if the Dursley family were to live up their reputation, Harry's uncle Vernon and his cousin Dudley would both become polite, simpering, _debonair _gentlemen

Hermione then remembered she had to get ready, so she went to her room and started deliberating on what to wear.

[0]

Dudley Dursley knew how to get on his parents' good side. He would act like a gentleman when he was in front of them, be _very_ polite to guests and deny any wrong doing when correctly accused of bullying younger kids in the neighbourhood. He knew his mother thought he epitomised 'good' and that his father was intensely proud of him for who he was. At sixteen though, he wanted to rebel, nut didn't want to lose his 'good boy' image with his parents. He needed their money.

His father drove by the park he and his friends were hanging out and told him they were having guests for tea, and that they were bringing their daughter with them. After his father had driven off, his friend Malcolm poked him in the robs, 'Looks like your parents are setting up a dating service 'ey?' Dudley laughed it off, but promised to tell them all about the daughter the next day, especially if she was hot.

Four o'clock rolled around and Dudley decided he should head back home to get ready. Piers laughed and after the customary fist bump the boys split up, heading home for the evening.

When Dudley got home he stole several treats from the fridge before having a shower and dressing in the clothes his mother had laid out for him.

He could hear his father talking enthusiastically downstairs, going through his conversations for the evening. Dudley was insanely grateful that his father had abandoned his Japanese Golfer joke, although hilarious, it was crude and was never taken well by guests, especially the Japanese ones.

Dudley clambered noisily down the stairs to see his pesky cousin helping set up the table, already dressed in nice clothes for the evening. Dudley then noticed he was setting the table for seven people, instead of the six that he assumed would be eating there.

'Mum,' he whined 'why is he setting up the table for _seven_?'

His mother patted his hair affectionately, 'Because Duddy, your father wants to make sure that the boy doesn't get in the way, and having him at the table will ensure that your father can keep a good eye on him.' sneering at Harry, Dudley turned his back on his mother, and raided the fridge again, despite his mother asking him to stop.

With an armful of protein cakes he trudged over and made himself comfortable on one of the couches in the living room. Switching on the television he loaded his favourite car racing console game and started off from where he was last time.

[0]

Petunia grimaced at her son as he quickly became engrossed in the racing game. It was nearly six and the Granger's would be there soon. Luckily the dinner had finished cooking, the table was set neatly and everyone was dressed and presentable.

Harry sat at his spot at the table, waiting patiently. Of all the things to inherit from her sister, the boy had to get her expressive green eyes. As he looked outside at the back garden, she could tell that he was bored and hiding a lot of pain. Not that she cared overly much, she had too many other things of a higher priority to look after than her delinquent nephew.

The doorbell rang and everybody raced to their positions. Dudley had managed to dust himself off, pause and turn off the television game and stand behind his father before the door was even opened. Harry stood close to the kitchen bench, ready to bring the dishes to the table, Petunia stood behind her son with her hands lovingly on his shoulders. She hoped they gave off the image of a loving, perfectly united and caring family.

Vernon opened the door and welcomed the Grangers' inside, insisting they keep their shoes on and hang up their coats.

[0]

Mrs Granger introduced herself and her family to Petunia, and announced her love of their house. In truth, Jane Granger had been informed of Dursley's by her daughter during the car trip, and although Hermione had insisted they not reveal their knowledge of Harry or the wizarding world as it would simply anger the Dursley's, Jane was rather hesitant to be polite to the family.

The large beefy man gestured for them to sit, and held the chair for her. The adults would be sitting at one end, with the children at the other. The large boy held the chair out for Hermione and Jane noticed it took her some effort to accept the help.

The much slighter boy, whom Jane recognised as Harry from their previous trips to Diagon Alley and Kings Cross was doing his best to not gawk at his friend. He apparently hadn't been told who was coming for dinner. As the Dursley's and Harry sat down after bringing the food to the table. Jane noticed out of the corner of her eye that Hermione caught Harry's eye and gave him a miniscule shake of the head to make sure Harry wouldn't make a scene.

As dinner was served, the wine flowed freely between the adults. Jane kept a close vigil on what was happening at the 'children's' half of the table. The 'whale-boy' as Jane had euphemistically named him appeared to be doing his best to impress Hermione, and wasn't doing a very good job at it. Jane hid a smile behind her napkin. Even if Hermione found that fat boy interesting, neither her nor her husband would approve of him as a boyfriend. The wizard-hating fool.

Harry on the other hand stayed silent, keeping his eyes firmly planted in his dish of food. Jane assumed a few owls would be sent over the next few days, detailing the situation down to an exactness.

[0]

Dr Granger wasn't known for his love of people talking. That's why he chose dentistry, because it's rather difficult for people to talk when you have your hands in their mouth. Unfortunately, Dr Granger was unable to escape the talking of Vernon Dursley as the man talked his way seamlessly through jokes and conversation topics.

John Granger knew men like this well enough to know that Vernon's entire conversation was rehearsed. First he would joke and talk about the weather, than any hobbies they shared, and then bring it around to his company, and then finally he would ensure both John and his wife that the drills his company would be making for them would be first rate dentistry tools.

John smirked lightly as he thought through this, it was highly unlikely that he and Vernon shared any hobbies, he doubted the man enjoyed exercising or journal publications on archaeological digs in Venezuela or even modern literature. He doubted the man bothered to read anything other than safety reports for his drill company.

From where he was sitting, he wasn't able to see Hermione without turning his head to the left. But he was able to surreptitiously watch what Harry and the Dursley boy were talking about.

John liked Harry, and knew a lot about the boy from what Hermione had confided in them. The loss of his parents, the neglect he got at the hand of the Dursley's, how he managed year after year to escape all kinds of magical trouble, doing his best to defeat really evil people in the wizarding community.

It was the other boy, Duffly, he was called, or something to that effect. He was as dim-witted as he was wide, and from what he could hear, the boy was doing his best to impress Hermione, by emphasising how prestigious Smelting's Boys School was, and how he was a top achiever in just about everything.

As he said this however, John noticed a tiny smirk appear on Harry's half hidden face, giving Duffly's lie away; so that fat boy was a liar as well as being grossly overweight.

Petunia Dursley, sitting next to her son overheard Duffly's self-proclamation of brilliance and announced to the table that not only was 'Dudley' (ah, that's the boys name, thought it was a ridiculous sounding 'D' name) a top achiever at Smelting's, he was also a junior Heavy weight boxing champion.

Nodding as if appreciating the boy's title, John was really assuming how long it would be before "Dudley" (again, what a ridiculous name!) would be eligible to become a sumo wrestler. He didn't think it would be too long, or too much more weight gain.

From what Hermione had told him and Jane, the boy was nothing more than a bully who, along with his gang, taunted and scared the young children of the neighbourhood. John wondered if he could call in a few favours from gang leaders in Sun Hill to teach that stupid boy and his friends a lesson…

[0]

Vernon invited everyone into the living room for post-dinner coffees and drinks. He ordered the boy to prepare the desserts and drinks, and to bring them out in perfect order, of he would be getting fed for the next few days.

The Grangers appeared to be impressed with his family, and Vernon swelled with pride as he saw how Dudley was making a good impression on their daughter, Hermione. Although the girl had slightly crazy hair, she at least was normal, unlike his nephew.

When everyone was seated, the boy began to prepare the desserts and drinks. When he started to bring out the Granger's coffees, the girl jumped up and offered to help him carry the rest, before marching behind him into the kitchen.

She was kind as well. A perfect match for Dudley.

[0]

When Harry and Hermione were out of sight of the others' he turned and berated Hermione in a whisper

'Why, in the name of Merlin, didn't you owl me to tell me you were coming for dinner?'

'I'm sorry, I only found out when mum and dad got home from work, I didn't have time! Besides, didn't the Dursley's tell you?'

He laughed harshly once 'Hah! I'm in a spot of privilege tonight, I actually got to eat at the dinner table! We'd better get these coffees and desserts out quick'

He handed her a couple plates of meringue cake and put the rest on a tray. They composed their faces before leaving the kitchen, and walked out as if their short, hushed conversation never happened.

[0]

Hermione was forced to sit back next to Dudley on the small two seater couch. It was uncomfortable as he took up most of the room, and he kept looking at her like she was a piece of meat.

Instead of focussing on the creepy look he was giving her, she focussed on her dessert on the conversation going on around them.

'What school do you attend Hermione?' asked Petunia

'I attend an all-girls boarding school up in the north called St Catherine's.' she replied

Petunia nodded thoughtfully, 'What is it like?'

'Oh, it's brilliant. It's got it's own pools for swimming and recreational water sports, and complete gym and sports stadiums, it's own outdoor soccer pitch and a huge variety of classes. We even get to go camping every few months.'

[0]

Dudley was taken back boy how enthusiastically Hermione talked about her school. He didn't know all-girl schools had that many sports, he assumed they'd all be taking classes on sewing or make-up. He didn't assume that girls didn't like sports, he had just never though of all-girls schools being that diverse in its activities.

He wondered if she was taken. She wasn't overly hot, but she wasn't ugly. Her curly hair pulled back into a ponytail, but it looked like the elastic was about to explode. Sitting next to her, he could smell her perfume (jasmine!) and if he tilted his head, just so, he could _almost_ see her cleavage…

[0]

Petunia too, was taken back by Hermione's enthusiasm, but recovered from it much quicker than her son. Thinking through all the implications of attending a prestigious north-England boarding school was a good thing to have on a potential 'future Dudley's wife' resume.

Although she'd never heard of St Catherine's, Petunia was sure it was as prestigious as its name sounded.

As everyone had finished their coffees and desserts, Harry took their cups and plates back to the kitchen to clean them.

She left the dishes in his capable hands and got back into the conversations.

[0]

After the dinner had finished and the Granger's said their goodbyes to the Dursley's and to Harry, Jane commented as they got into the car that the evening wasn't as painful as she had expected.

Hermione laughed, 'No,' she said, giggling 'but you didn't have to sit next to the elephant.'

Jane began laughing as well 'I thought he was going to devour you!' she gasped 'The way he kept staring at you like you were a steak or something!'

'What about you dad, did Mr Dursley keep you occupied with his conversation?' Hermione giggled from the back seat.

John groaned 'I'm not going to dinner with them again, _ever_.'

[0]

John joined his with his family's laughter as they recounted their horrible evening with the Dursley's, and Hermione commented 'when I was helping Harry get the desserts, he said he was in a "position of privilege tonight" because he was eating at the table with them!'

Catching his daughter's eye in the rear-vision mirror John said 'Maybe we _should _eat with them again, to save your friend.'

'Harry'll be fine dad, if he doesn't get fed and it gets serious, he'll owl us and Ron and I will send him some packages of food.'

'The way they treat him is abuse! It should be reported!'

'I know dad, but Harry has to live with them, if he doesn't he's more vulnerable to the Dark Lord because of the magic in his blood, which he shares with his aunt.'

'Does Harry know about this?' asked Jane

'Not yet.' Hermione replied


End file.
